Cedric the Owl
Name: Cedric the Owl Race: Owl Occupation: Familiar Residence: Crispin's Home, Serenia Faction: Society of Wizards Aligment: Good Cedric, while not the bravest creature ever to aid a wizard, has time and again proven himself invaluable to his master Crispinophur (whom Cedric refers to as "my employer"). He wears a monacle and a blue vest, which seem to be more to show off his intelligence than for any other reason. Cedric was visiting Daventry on an errand when he saw Mordack appear on the hill above Castle Daventry. Then, he watched as Mordack spirited the castle and all its inhabitants away and promptly vanished. Cedric had not yet flown away when Graham returned from his walk. Because of this, the owl was able to tell Graham about all he had witnessed and offer his help in getting the castle returned to its rightful place. He used a pouch of old fairy dust to give Graham the gift of flight, which last just long enough for Graham to crash-land in Crispin's pond. Cedric enlisted Crispin's help in Graham's mission. The wizard did what he could, and sent Cedric to escort Graham on the rest of his adventure. Although Cedric was not always helpful, and kept himself safely out of dangerous situations like the desert, the Dark Forest and the town, the king and the owl soon formed a friendship. Therefore, when Cedric was snatched up in the jaws of a wolf in the Great Mountains of Serenia, Graham was determined to rescue him. He managed to do so by defeating the local yeti and melting Queen Icebella's heart with his magical harp. The two left her kingdom as quickly as they were able to. It during this escape, however, that Graham was snatched up by the giant two-headed roc. Cedric searched for his companion but was unable to find him until Mr Eagle deposited the king on the beach. Graham did not explain to Cedric what had happened to him. Before long the two had found a boat and set sail. They managed to find Harpy Island, where they were immediately set upon by the harpies. Cedric was wounded in the attack and discovered by Graham while he made his escape. The king scooped up his unconscious companion and set sail once more, back to the beach. There, he sought the aid of the Ancient Mariner who lived on the shore there. The hermit used a mix of herbs which he called "gifts from the sea" to quickly heal the injured owl. Cedric expressed his desire to learn about the medicines that the Ancient Mariner had to offer, so that he could give that information to Crispin. Before the opportunity arose, the hermit called on Pearl to lead them to Mordack's Isle. The boat shipwrecked on the island's shores, but Graham was able to save Cedric from getting too badly hurt in the wreckage. When Graham found a way into Mordack's Labyrinth, Cedric opted to stand guard outside. While the owl waited, he magically received a message from Crispin informing him of the wizard's impending arrival. Excited, the owl flew in through an open window into Mordack's laboratory. In his excitement, he failed to notice the duel between Graham and Mordack that was about to begin, and intercepted a spell that had been aimed at Graham. Gravely injured, Cedric fell to the ground. When Crispin arrived, he helped Graham finish his quest by undoing Mordack's malevolent magic, and then healed his familiar. Memorable Quotes: *"Ooooh, Graham!" *"Graham, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" *"Look, Graham! An island! Perhaps we should explore it." *"I'm feeling better already! Tell me, what was in those poultices? My employer would be very interested in them." External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Familiars Category:Inhabitants of Serenia Category:Society of Wizards Category:Good Characters Category:Owls Category:Wizards Familiars Category:Allies Category:Allies (KQ) Category:KQ5 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Males